The invention concerns a water feature nozzle that comprises at least two water guides that are independent from each other, wherein at least one outlet opening for each water guide is provided, respectively. By means of these water guides, controllable different water volume streams, i.e., variable water quantities per time unit, can be guided to the outlet openings of the water guides in order to generate water patterns that can be varied at the nozzle outlet of the water feature nozzle.
A water feature nozzle of the aforementioned kind is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,570 B1. This nozzle has a central water guide into which several outlet openings of a second water guide open tangentially. By means of the water volume stream of the second water guide, a swirl is imparted to the first water volume stream while it is mixed with the second water volume stream and the rotating mixed water volume stream is then moved farther to the nozzle outlet. Here, different water patterns can result, for example, a sharply delimited high jet or a wide jet that fans out early on, depending on how great the imparted swirl. This is variable by the control of the two water volume streams.